Code Lyoko: Episode 84 Let's blow up Wheatley
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Wheatley made an ultimatum: reach him before he makes his turn or he'll launch all missiles to the factory. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A. launches his troops to the Aperture core and let X.A.N.A. control it. Lyoko Warriors must stop his and they have only 20 minutes to succeed. Let the game begin.


**I'm back. I forgot to tell you, that the Aperture replica was decorated like the bank of Karabraxos from Doctor Who series 8, episode 5 - time heist.**

**The music, that was mentioned in the previous episode:www. youtube /watch?v=UZzmJhYp2wM (Without gaps)**

**This music has the spy style. **

**About the previous episodes: Episode 81, Nicolas's sword is a Rebellion from DmC: Devil May Cry. Pretty cool, huh?**

**Cybervenom looks like Venom from Spider-Man 3, but with slight changes.**

**Episode 78, Ulrich's and Yumi's meeting with the Autobots was before the first season of Transformers Prime.**

**Current and 83-rd episodes: Hiroki wasn't there because he got a detention for skipping classes with Johnny. **

**Okay then, here we come. Date: days/months/years. **

**You know my last words: I do not own 'Code Lyoko', 'Portal 2' and music for 'Doctor who' and some of 'Max Steel' Read in the end and you'll understand why.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Code Lyoko...<strong>

**"Sorry Sissi, I should've say yes instead of no in that day." Jeremy said to Sissi.**

**"So, i'm going to have my own superscanner?" Sissi asked with a wide smile.**

**"Actually... after today's mission." Jeremy said slowly.**

**"What mission?" Sissi asked.**

**The scene shows the Skid, entering the isolated replica bubble,"This morning, I recieved SOS message with mentioning X.A.N.A. in it." Jeremy said. The group is amazed by the digital zone.**

**"Hello everyone, look who's back!" A bot with blue eye cheered.**

**"Who are you?" Aelita asked.**

**"My name is Wheatley. And I'm here with a good plan revenge for you and for enemies of my new boss." Wheatley said.**

**"X.A.N.A."**

**"Of course!" Wheatley exclaimed.**

**"I found him in the prototype room. Get him" Jeremy ordered.**

**"Good idea Jeremy, but I have a better idea. If you'll not gonna get me in 20 minuties..." A huge monitor locks on the factory," I will launch miltiple thermonuclear missile into your precious factory and destroy it with everything within 200 kilometers around it." **

**The countdown started.**

* * *

><p><strong>#84 Let's blow up Wheatley_<strong>

**Written by: Flipicerobot. Assitant: TheLoveOfAnime.**

[Aperture replica_in the pyramid] 12/11/2013 Tuesday 16:08 Time before the missile attack: 20 minutes.

Odd and Ulrich arrived to the pyramid. The interior of the inside of the pyramid was like a train station. "Heh. Cool." Odd remarked.

"Yeah. Jeremy, we reached the pyramid. It looks like a train station." Ulrich said. Jeremy and Sissi look at the scene through the video feedback. Jeremy looks also at the map,"Yeah you reached the pyramid, but the data stream is much further away from you. There's a door, that leads to the central chamber. Do you see it?" Odd and Ulrich are looking at the strange door. This door was a vertical pannel with multiple small black pannels with blue outlines. These pannels were moving up, down, to the left and right to close the access to the next room,"Yes, we see it. It reminds me Sector 5." Ulrich said. Odd goes right to Ulrich,"Hey Ulrich, maybe this is not my buisness, but Aelita William and are interested why you're quarreling with Yumi?" Odd asked.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes and turned away from Odd,"Odd, have you had a quarrel with Sissi yet?"

"No. Please Ulrich. You can't stay quiet forever. That was because of Monica?" Odd asked. Ulrich sighed and turned to Odd,"Actually yes. That began two days ago. Yumi and I were going to the Burger King. I saw Yumi and Monica were talking. After the talk, Yumi became furious and started to telling me, that I started to date with Monica instead of her."

"I see... Monica tried to break you and Yumi up, so she can date with you." Odd supposed.

"WHAT!? THAT SCUM USED MY OLD STRATEGY ON DIVIDING COUPLES ! ARGH! HOW I HATE THAT GIRL!" Sissi roared. Jeremy was typing on the keyboard, a new window showed a 3D model of the door with moving pannels. After the sequence of moving, all pannels changed their color from yellow to red and warning window showed up,"Uh oh. Guys, this door is on the subcode lock! I can't open it!" Jeremy shouted in defeat, holding his head in his arms.

"WHAT!" Both guys said in realization. A laser shot passed between them, they turned to see three krabs. "I got this. SUPERSPRINT!" Ulrich said and dashed to the krabs, but was frozen and glitched. A laser shot launched Ulrich to the other side of the room. All krabs turned to Odd. Ulrich is lying on the ground, while Odd was distracting krab. His virtual form is blurring,"Jeremy! Why I can't move?!"

Jeremy activated scanning program of Ulrich's digital profile. A window shows Ulrich's 3D model and a scanning circle moving up and down. After the procedure, a red warning window opens,"It can't be!" Jeremy exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"What is it!?" Sissi asked, looking at the screen with a worried face.

Jeremy opened a console window and multiple lines of codes apeared,"I used so much resources, that it damaged Odd's and Ulrich's digital profiles!" Jeremy explained.

"Wait, Odd is also bugged up?" Sissi said. Jeremy quickly turned to the monitor,"Odd, change of plans. You must find a place to hide get Ulrich there." Jeremy oredered. Odd destroyed one of the krabs and looked around for a perfect hide place. He noticed an opened vault door and pulled Ulrich's not moving body to the door, but krabes were trying to devirtualize Odd. Fortunately, Odd made through. He put Ulrich's body and pushed the holo button. The square button changed its color from blue to green and the vault door closed,"Phew, that was hard..." He turned to Ulrich, who was in coma,"... Even with your weight. You need to eat less cakes." Odd joked. Odd laughed until he started to shake,"Oh... Jeremy, I feel... I feel... So weak." he moaned and collapsed on the floor.

"Odd?! ODD?!" Jeremy shouted. Two windows show Odd's and Ulrich's bug inside of them.

"Jeremy, can you de-bug them?" Sissi asked, holding her hands. Jeremy countdown on the monitor. It shows 17 minutes 23 seconds,"I'll try, but I need to know, could Aelita, William and Yumi get to Wheatley in time." Jeremy activated Yumi's , Aelita's and William's audio-cards,"Team B, What is your progress?"

[Aperture laboratories_area 2-4] 16:12 missile attack in 16 minutes.

"How's our progress? Well, we're going throgh the giant assembly line and teleported creepers are in our way." William said, running and slicing every creeper on his way,"Hey! This sword is lighter than before." William remarked.

"Yup. I did a slight modification of weight your zweihander. William, say hello to you zweihander 2.0." Jeremy smiled.

"Cool." William said as he continued slashing teleported creepers. Yumi and Aelita were behind William. Aelita was rappidly throwing energy fields at the monsters and Yumi was throwing fans and the xanafied machinery, which was trying to stab and de-teleport them. They arrived to the white chamber with laser grid and a button in the center of the grid and a round door on the other end of the room,"Well... raise his and her hand if this room reminds you maze of sector 5." Aelita said, William and Yumi raised thier right hands. On white wall appears a large screen with Wheatley,"Ah! I see, that you're on a half of the way to my lair." Wheatley said.

On the left wall appears a smaller monitor with a timer of 2 minutes,"I saw records of you in Carthage sector of Lyoko with your riddle-solving entries. A large screen shows instead of Wheatley several vidoes of the Lyoko warriors trying to hit the key switch. The last one Shows Yumi in her old lyoko outfit, getting passed through small grid of lasers using her acrobatic abilities. Wheatley stops the video and focuses on Yumi's 'backside',"OH! And this picture gave me a great feeling." Wheatley said. Yumi clenched her fists in anger.

"He... hehe... oh, well. Your task is to reach the button, by passing trough deadly lasers within 2 minutes. The worst scenario of faliure is blowing up the room! HA HA HAHAHAHAHA! Good luck." The countdown has begun.

"First of all we need to choose who will try to hit the button." Aelita said.

"I think I can reach the button using supersmoke and-" before William finished, Yumi stepped forward and said,"I will." Yumi sighed and moved forward. Then, she started to evade the lasers doing pirouettes, backflips and front flips. Then, the wall door opens and teleported blocks came out and started to fire at Aelita and William. William blocks lasers easily with his sword and third laser he block with his metal wrist guard. "You're doing well William." Aelita remarked.

"I've been improoving my swordsmanship in the training field on Lyoko." William smiled. He turned around to see, that creepers got out of the wall and started to fire at Yumi,"Darn! Aelita. Can you distract them?" Aelita smiled and nodded. Aelita turned to creepers and mocked,"Hey ladies! I'm here." Two creepers turned to Aelita and started to fire at her. One of lasers hit Aelita's shoulder. It fuzzles,"OW! That hurt." William comes out of the smoke behind them and slices them. Creepers roar in pain, then fuzzle and disappear.

Meanwhile, Yumi has already crossed the grid of lasers, but when she got closer to it, a laser got near her, that made her to dodge,"Argghh! When I get to you, I'll destroy you completely, Wheatley!" Yumi crouched under multiple lasers and pressed the button. The countdown stopped on the mark: 00 minutes 01 seconds 54 milliseconds. Yumi smiled and collapsed on the floor. William got her on his right shoulder,"You did great Yumi." He congratulated her.

"Yeah. That was aaaaaall my acrobatic practice." Yumi moaned, exhausted. When they got to the door, it blowed up. "WHAT!?" William started to punch the door,"Jeremy! This was the only way to Wheatley and it BLOWED UP!"

"I don't think so." They heard GLaDOS. Above William, Aelita and Yumi appeared three transparent glass tubes and they were sucked in.

**/Jeremy's cut scene/**

[Aperture laboratories_inside the object trasfer tube] 16:14 14 minutes 26 second left.

Three Lyoko warriors were floating in the tube through the whole facility. The tube was placed through multiple metal chambers.

"WAHOOO!" William shouted in joy, turning around himself looking around.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?" Yumi asked.

"That moron blocked everything in the servers of the facility. I needed time to regain control even of the ventilation. Whoever this X.A.N.A. is, he's a professional." GLaDOS replied.

"Jeremy, maybe you could teleport me back to deactivate the tower." Aelita suggested. Jeremy typed on the keyboard and opened the superscanner, but the readings weren't showing any activated tower,"Hm... That's strange. X.A.N.A. attacks, but the superscanner is clear." Jeremy said in disbelief.

"But... how does he attack without the tower." Sissi asked. Jeremy looks directly at the map of the pyramid. Then, it suddenly hit him," Of course! That's great!"

"What is it?" Sissi asked, not understanding why he's happy.

"Look." He pointed at the data stream, coming from the top of the pyramid," This stram is manufacturing the servers of the facility. If X.A.N.A. connects it, he could control everything in the Aperture without the towers!" Jeremy explained.

"And what's great in it!?" Sissi asked, with an angry face.

"It's great because Odd and Ulrich are near the central chamber." Jeremy smiled.

"And also because you had managed to debug them, right?" Sissi asked. Jeremy became dumbfounded. "Er... nope." Jeremy sighed, turning to the monitor. He notices three red dots coming to the two green dots. "Odd, Ulrich! Three blocks are coming to you!"

Odd struggles to stand up,"Don't sweat, Einstein. I'll take them out."

"NO! Don't do this, Odd! You're still bugged up! If you'll be devirtualized, there's no chance of re-materializing you!" Jeremy shouted. Odd showed up before blocks,"Heeey! You, boxes with legs! I'm right here!" Three blocks started to fire at Odd. Odd dodges and jumps on one of the blocks and fire on the furthest block, then blackflips from his block, shooting two laser arrows, jumps on the second block and fire at its eye. Two blocks are destroyed,"What were you talking about, Jeremy?" Odd sighed, barely standing. He shot by tarantula.

Jeremy watched as Odd's lifepoints decreased from 60 to 40,"Oh no!"

"Jeremy, please tell me that you de-bugged them." Sissi said with a worried face.

Jeremy typed, but a red wrning mark window appeared,"NO no no no no! I don't have enough resources to launch a program! I need at least 1 GB of free memory!"

"Wait. What's the connection between resources of the supercomputer and free memory?" Sissi asked.

"To connect scanners, virtualize vehicles, activate towers and so on, the supercomputer uses the free memory and uses them as energy, like you're writing a document or creating any type of file." Jeremy explained shortly.

"So if you have an alternative containment of free memory, you could download it to the terminal and cure Odd and Ulrich?" Sissi suggested.

Jeremy sighed and pointed it his laptop,"Yeah, but I have already used my laptop only materialize an overbike."

Sissi smiled and pulled out her pad of her pink bag,"What if you have even 9 GB of free memory?" Jeremy smiled back.

A tarantula came closer to Odd and smashed one of its legs to hit Odd, but Odd manages to dodge. Jeremy activated free memory transfer,"Come on come on!" On the left monitor, energy gauge rose up to 60 %,"Yes it works!"

"De-bug them, now!" Sissi begged. Jeremy pressed the _'Enter'_ key. Odd's and Ulrich"s models were filled greem and a green plus mark appeared. Ulrich stopped to glitch and woke up,"Uhhh... Jeremy? What's going on?" He said, standing up.

"Oh... Ulrich, go and help Odd." Jeremy ordered.

"O-okay, supersprint." Ulrich dashed.

Odd was moving to the backwars, until he bumped into the wall,"H-hey spidey. Let's take a break and I'll give you my money for a week." A tarantula pointed its leg at Odd's face,"No? Okay how about letting you to pet Kiwi?" Monster charged its laser.

"What about piercing my sword through your face!" A voice shouted from above. Odd and tarantula looked up to see Ulrich. Ulrich landed on tarantula's face,"Impact!" He pushed his twin blades into X.A.N.A.'s mark and tarantula exploded. Ulrich offered Odd to stand up,"Miss me, huh?"

Odd stood up,"Yeah, pretty much. Good job Jeremy."

"Actually, Sissi helped me a lot." Jeremy said. Sissi smiled.

Odd and Ulrich turned around only to see a bright blue light,"Jeremy, we see a light in front of us."

"Yes, go towards it."Jeremy ordered. Odd and Ulrich ran to the beam.

**/William's cutscene/**

Aelita, Yumi and William were running to the service elevator, while box chambers were moving to squish them. Aelita had made to the vault door using her wing and William reached it using supersmoke, but Yumi was the slowest. "Go Yumi! You can make it!" Aelita said. William had an idea,"Yumi! On 3, you must jump forward, ready?" Yumi nodded. In William's hand appeared a small puff of silver smoke,"1. 2 3!" He launched the puff to Yumi. Yumi jumped forward. The smoke enveloped her. William pulled his hand on himself and Yumi, hovering dashed forward. In front of the corridorshe did a salto forward and slided inside. vault door closed. Moving chambers smashed the metalic bridge. All three sighed in a relief,"Phew, thanks William. You're showing your best today." Yumi remarked.

"Yeah, especially with your smoke to get Yumi over this mess." Aelita added.

"Yeah, I've been practicing not only using my zweihander, but also my Lyoko-powers. By the way, what you have just seen was a 'smoke float'." William smirked. Yumi chuckled. Aelita was in another trance. "Aelita?" Yumi came to Aelita.

"Guys... I... Well... Are you always scared of a great power?" Aelita asked, leaving Yumi and William in confusion.

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"From the moment, when I recieved the Cronus Key, I've been watching multiple dreams of being on other planets, in the past and in the future, but especially I had dreams of being on that metal planet and the events of my father's life. And the ability to control time on Lyoko, I also noticed, that I can stop time on Earth! All of this scares me so much!" Aelita started to cry silently.

William and Yumi placed hands on Aelita's shoulders,"Relax ,Aeltia. At first, this mat scare you, but after some time you will get used to it. Even more, if you saw nightmareous planets, you also saw beautiful worlds. We would like to hear about them." William's words made Aelita smile,"Thanks guys." Yumi and William hug Aelita.

Jeremy smiles, then looks at the countdown,"I don't want to interrupt this, but you have less 10 minutes to stop Wheatley." Jeremy said.

"Can you counterhack him?" Yumi asked.

"I tried, but the missile control program is protected by multiple layers of inhibiters." Jeremy said.

"Uh... okay, let's go." Yumi ordered.

They ran out of the silver corridor. they were on the metal, black bridge, on the other end was a pod. All three looked up to see energy lines coming around the hole,"Oookay... Looks like we found the entrance to Wheatley's apartment." William reported.

"But first, you must defeat me." A voice said. All three looked down to see Cybervenom near the round elevator.

"Oh Cybervenom! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Yumi asked, hapily.

"What have you done to my troops in the digital sea was outrageously! Did you really think, that I wasn't informed!?" Cybervenom roared.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry. If we don't stop Wheatley, he'll launch all his missiles to the factory and destroy a part of France." Aelita said.

"I know. I won't interrupt you, if you answer my question. Who am I?" Cybervenom smirked evily.

"A bunch of slime made of nanomachines to multiply human's stenght, speed and... I don't know how's that called, anger. And I also know, that you exist by the dark side of a human, who you possess, in other words, my father." Aelita answered firmly.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you know everything in the universe. Okay, William and Yumi can go further, but YOU will stay and fight me." He pointed a finger at Aelita.

"Aelita, are you sure?" Yumi asked her. Aelita nodded. William and Yumi ran to the elevator. The disk lighten up and moved up into the hole. Aelita and Cybervenom are alone.

"I have to admit, that you're a very clever girl, Aelita." Cybervenom said, his hand turned into the broadsword. "What a pity, that you're going to die."

Aelita clenched her fists and charged them up,"We'll see about that." Aelita and Cybervenom charged at each other.

[Aperture replica_data stream zone] 2 minutes ago

Odd and Ulrich reached the center of a pyramid. Its floor was made of moving clockwork gears. On the upper floor were platforms. Around the floor were multiple wires going to the top. Odd and Ulrich were hiding behing a pillar, which was far from the platforms near to the beam. Odd notices Matthias' clone, who was holding his staff. His staff was emitting a red energy flow into the beam. And two X.A.N.A.'s agents were guarding him **(see my episode 81).**

"Jeremy, we made to data stream room. And Erazor doing something." Odd reported. Ulrich turned to Odd,"Erazor?"

"Yup. I think, that Matthias' clone is a lame name." Odd answered. He looked at the silent agents,"Hey. who are these ones?"

"They are special soldiers of X.A.N.A. Yumi and I saw then on the 'Sentinel'." Ulrich replied.

"Oh... Hey, I have a plan." Odd said.

"And what is your plan?" Ulrich said. Odd rushed to X.A.N.A.'s agents and 'Erazor',"BANZAI!" He shot a laser arrow to knock off Erazor's staff. Erazor turned to Odd running to him,"Destroy him." He ordered to agents. They dived into the floor. Ulrich rolled his eyes,"OH great!" he supersprinted to Erazor.

**[Music: Chicken Little: the game soundtrack_Final Boss]**

"Shadow field." Erazor said and became the red transparent figure of energy. Ulrich's blades were going through his,"Hey! That's not fair!" Erazor materialized and his Ulrich quare in the face,"Okay, I got the picture." He pulled one of his blade and slammed it on the floor. Erazor grabs it. Ulrich and Erazor began a sword-to-sword fight. They were slashing at each other every fast. Erazor blocked three whings and punched Ulrich square into his face. Ulrich falls on the ground. Erazor is ready to strike, but Ulrich rolls to the left and punches Erazor in the gut. Ulrich got up and smirked,"What's wrong, Erazor? Not so cool without your toy." Erazor growled and rushed towards Ulrich,"How prdictable. Triplicate." Ulrich has splitted into three and they got around Erazor. Erazor looked around and charged at Ulrich, who was left to him. He sliced Ulrich's clone, while the second clone and the original punched him in the back. Two Ulrichs clasped thier right hands.

Odd was barely dodging swings of red katanas,"Hey! That's not fair! You two have twin blades, and I have only my cat reflexes!" odd said and jumped above the swing of the katana. Odd fired few laser arrows at agents, but they deflected all of them. Odd is shocked he rushed towards the agent to fire an acid arrow into his belly. The agent just melted into the floor. "What the-" Odd said. Agent appeared from the floor behind Odd and punched Odd into his back. "OW! How they can do it?" He fired several arrows at the ghost agent, who was dodging with ease. Odd smiled before the agent cut Odd through, he teleported to the beam above two agents,"Jeremy?" Odd whispered.

"Yes Odd." Jeremy replied.

"I have a problem with two X.A.N.A.'s agents. Can you scan them?" Odd askedn in whisper. Jeremy entered some codes and acitvaed Odd's visual,"Look directly at them and I'll do the rest of the job."

Odd focused his gaze at one of them. On Jeremy's visual window appeared the target mark on the agent and scanned him. "Uh oh." Jeremy said

"Uh oh? I don't like when you say 'Uh oh'. By the way, what do you mean 'Uh oh'?" Odd sighed.

" The results of the scanning says, that they are human virtual avatars!" Jeremy shouted in disbelief.

"Wait! HHUMANS!?" Odd shouted. two X.A.N.A. agents looked up and noticed Odd,"Hey! He's up there!" one of the agents said.

Another one reported,"Sir. We found him." another person appeared from the floor, but he was in a black uniform with orange highlights, and he was slightly buff.

The person spoke,"Well, well, well. Odd, it's time for a payback."

"Sorry but... Do I know you?" Odd asked. The commander dived into the floor and suddenly appeared behind Odd,"You stole Sissi from me! I always tried to ask her for a date, but she refused me! You and she will pay for this!" The person exclaimed. Sissi gasped,"Herb?" that was only she could say.

"Huh... Herb? Sorry buddy, I didn't recognize you because of your new muscles." Odd joked. So-called Herb punched his foot into Odd's face,"And you're still joking around, Odd. This time, I'll be victorious and not you, Ulrich, or someone else will stop my desire to be with Sissi. Sissi, if you are listening, I give you a choice." He moved his blade near Odd's neck,"If you agree to date with me, or I'll devirtualize Odd permanently." Herb stated.

**/Yumi's cut scene/**

[Wheatley's hideout] Meanwhile

Yumi and William reached to the giant room with multiple monitors on the top. They were showingthe whole facility, including the facility firewall: It was a circle with protective layers. On the left side of the monitor was X.A.N.A.'s eye with circuit lines connected to the layers and to the core, under it was a downloading bar filled up to 80%. Then, Wheatley appeared form the ceiling,"Welcome to MY LAIR!" Wheatley roared in a sythetical voice.

"Show is over, Wheatley. Give up." Yumi demanded. She has fury in her eyes.

"Ooooh... I don't think so, Chinese." Wheatley mocked.

Yumi clenched her fists,"I'm japanese." She growled.

"It doesn't matter." His upper part opened and about 20 laser guns appeared,"Because I was prepared. Ready for showdown?"

Yumi and William looked at each other and smiled,"Of course." They replied and rushed to Wheatley.

Jeremy looks at the timer. there only remains only 6 minutes left,"Yumi, William, make it snappy, it's only 6 minutes to go!" Jeremy warned.

"You think they can defeat him in time?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah. Yumi is a professional and Willliam has a lot of potential in fighting. They're the best fighters, I'm sure of it." Jeremy looked at the map, where Aelita was with Cybervenom,"I'm more worried about Aelita, she's fighting Cybervenom alone and I don't know what he's going to do with her."

"Why not virtualise and teleport yourself and help her." Sissi suggested.

"First, I'm afraid of scanners, second, if I weren't, I couldn't virtualise directly to the skid." Jeremy protested. "They only thing we can do is wait."

[Aelita vs. Cybervenom] still meanwhile

Aelita doing pirouettes and dodging Cybervenom's thick vines from his arms, that were trying to hit her. She jumped on the first beam and jumped forward the next beams and jumped above Cybervenom. She charges up her energy fists and boosts towards Cybervenom. But he caught her arms, he threw her into the wall. She started to fall. Aelita woke up and activated her wings. Rising up, she started fire energy orbs at him. He blocks orb with his vines,"Seriously, Aelita. This is useless." He grabbed her with one of his vines and electricify her, heaving her unconscious. He moved her 10 cm near to him,"That was too easy."

From his back appeared tiny tentacles. they touched Aelita's face and started to download something into her. These digital vines were speading on her face, while she was screaming. Her body was flickering and fuzzing,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't struggle, Aelita. It will onlt speed up your death." Cybervenom smirked, but his smirk faded, when Aelita started to glow bluish-white."No no no no NOOOOOO! This energy electricified Cybervenom and he released Aelita. She landed and shoot a green energy orb at him. The impact desintigrated his right arm,"AH!" He was wide-eyed."What have you done?"

"Just my new anti-virus to calm you down." Jeremy said.

"Oh. Clever, very clever, Jeremy." Cybervenom smirked again."But, you forgot, that Aelita's farther, and if you destroy me, he'll die too."

"Don't worry, ugly. I'll just make you beautiful, nothing more." Aelita joked. She charged up her green energy fists and started to Cybervenom not stopping. Every his was breaking through his guard. She punched him into his gut, leg, arm, making him closer to the gap. Cybervenom was barely standing. Aelita stomped on his foot and did an uppercut right into his jaw. He silently fell from the gap.

"Nice one, Aelita." Jeremy remarked.

"Only thing I didn't understand, how she released herself." Sissi said.

"That was the energy of the Cronus' Key. Though, I studied his central functions, I couldn't see the inter-dimensional structure." Jeremy said, holding the Key.

"Er... I don't want to be silly but... What the inter... something?" Sissi asked, trying to be intelligent.

"The space-time database, or should I say the 'Chrono-net' contains data of every being. It's past, present and future, and numerous points of time called 'fixed points', I think, these fixed points of time, that can't be changed." Jeremy explained.

"Tick-tock, Sissi. It's time to choose." XANA-Herb said.

"I... I... I reject." Sissi sighed.

"Oh. What a pity. Okay, Odd, say go- WHAT!" He was shocked, because under Herb's boot, Odd wasn't there.

'Where's that cat go" He snarled.

"YOHOO!" Herb turned around to see, that Odd devirtualized his soldiers and was holding twin blades,"Wanna dance?" Odd smirked.

"With pleasure." Herb said and rushed towards Odd. They were clashing swords, while Ulrich has already knocked Erazor out of senses, he rused towards his friend. Odd and Ulrich surrounded Herb," Two against one? Not fair." Herb sprinted behind Ulrich and stabbed him, devirtualizing Ulrich. Suddenly, something sliced his hand, Herb turned around to the real Ulrich. Ulrich punched him and Herb backed away to the beam. On Odd's were two XANA-Soldiers. They stabbed their sword below Odd, but Odd jumped and kicked one of them diractly into it's helm and stabbed his katana through it.

Odd rushed to the second one, Odd blocked both katanas, kicked in the gut, turned around, did a backflip and sliced his gut. Both of them disappeared in a cloud of black and red smoke.

"Wow! Great job Odd! Looks like your skills of 'Venom's possession haven't gone completely." Jeremy congratulated.

"That was nothing." Odd replied.

Maenhile, Ulrich and Herb were fighting, clashing, and kicking each other,"Admit, Ulrich, you still don't trust that bubble-head."

"That's not. your. buisness." Ulrich said gasping. They broke free from their block, Herb jumped and was ready to strike, but Odd knocked him to the edge,"Sorry, but your soldiers haven't enogh training." Odd smirked.

"Don't think that you'll win. Your group has a huge weak spot, and this is trust. You barely trust your newbie, William, and also don't trust this bubble-head Sissi." Herb said.

"Listen Herb, if you're trying to break us appart, think again and let X.A.N.A. know." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry Ulrich, I'll let him know." Herb said, diving inside the floor.

"So, you trust Sissi?" Odd said, placing a hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

The scene switches to the lab, where Sissi listens the conversation,"Actually, Odd, if Sissi wasn't there we could be bunches of digital dust. Thanks, Sissi."

"No thanks." Sissi replied, crossing her arms.

**/Aelita's cut scene/**

[Wheatley's crushed hideout] 16:22

**[Sorry for skipping the battle, use your imagination there]**

**[Music play whatever you want]**

Yumi and William finished to crushing Wheatley's defence. On the floor were lying guns, rocket launchers, laser generators and turrets cut in half. "Looks like you're out of toys, Wheatley." William smirked.

A monitor pops out and activates, showing missile condition,"Systems ready. Initiating launch." A female voice said.

"Oops! Time is up. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wheatley laughed maniacaly and his blue eye turned red.

On the water surface, opens a large missile silo, where 10 missiles rised up and moved to Boulogne-Billancourt.

Jeremy looked at the screen in shock, the radar window shows 10 red dot coming closer and closer to factory. "Oh no no no no no no no! Wait... YES! I have the control of the missiles" Jeremy jumps in joy.

"Cool, einstein. Now blast them somewhere." Sissi said. Jeremy's smile fainted,"Oh... Actually... I don't know where is safe."

"What do you mean?" Sissi asked.

"These missiles are thermonuclear. Their blast range is 200 square kilometers. and also have radioactive isotopes to increase the fire power!" Jeremy said, activating the phone program," I hope, he's online."

[Kadic Academy_Library] 16:26

Hiroki and Johnny were sitting at the large table, Jim was ''watching'' after them, but went away.

Hiroki's phone rang,"Jeremy?"

"Hiroki, listen, X.A.N.A. launched a plie of thermonuclear missiles at the factory! You must reroute them!" Jeremy ordered. Hiroki opened his blue laptop and connected it to Jeremy's programs,"Of course they can't be destroyed by the self-destruct program inside the Earth's atmosphere, but they can be destroyed outside the atmosphere by the criss-cross strike." Hiroki said.

"OF COURSE, HIROKI. YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Jeremy and Hiroki activated the manveur and trajectory program," All missiles to the Eart's orbit." Jeremy pressed the _'Enter'_ key. All 10 missiles turned to the sky and flew towards it. They flew past the Eart's atmosphere and pairs of missiles flew to each other and blow up.

In Wheatley's hideout, monitor shows, that 10 missiles were destroyed,"NOOOOOOOOO!" Wheatley noticed, that two Lyoko warriors were approaching him, form the wall opens a cannon and shoots Yumi. She fuzzels and disappear,"YUMI!" William shouted, cannon turned to him and fired a red laser, but William turned into smoke and flew to Wheatley. He almost cut Wheatley's head from his body, when Wheatley disconnected himself and activated rocket engines behind him and flew into the vent,"DARN! Jeremy, Wheatley escaped!" William roared.

"It doesn't matter, William." Jeremy calmed him.

[Aperture Laboratories_GLaDOS office] 16:37

Aelita and William were in GLaDOS' office. A large monitor shows, that firewall was regenerated,"Well, servers are online and clear. I should say like humans always say 'thank you'." GLaDOS said.

"No thanks." Aelita replied. An alarm signal shounded through the entire room,"Genetic and vocal identification aprooved, Aelita Rose Schaeffer identified." A dictor said.

"Er... What?" Aelita said.

"Oh, the secret file is opened. Your biological parent, Waldo Franz Schaeffer recorded this file and locked it down on your genetic profile for you hen you'll grow up to continue his work." GLaDOS explained.

"When did that file was recorded?" A pink haired girl asked.

"File XCV/UL12 was stored into the database in the 18th of Aipril 2001." GLaDOS replied.

"I need to analyse the data, can you send it to me?" Jeremy asked.

In front of Aelita appeared a small and thin stand with fingerprint scanner,"I need girl's DNA to initiate data transfer" GLaDOS said.

Aelita placed a hand on the scanner, a light beam raced up and down, On Jeremy's monitor appeared a download bar and it filled up to 100%,"I received all data. Mission accomplished." Then, he put mike on the keyboard and sighed in a relief.

**/Sissi's cut scene/**

[Digital sea] 16:52

The Skid is almost at the Lyoko territory and going towards it.

Aelita was ppiloting Skid and shaking,"Aelita? Is everything alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Not so sure. When Cybervenom was touching me with these tentacles, I was feeling like... like he was going to consume me." She replied.

"Oh... Okay. The next thing we need to discuss about is how new, muscle Herb and these ninjas appeared there." Ulrich said.

"I don't know... Maybe he's one of X.A.N.A. so called army, that Aelita's farther was talking about." William suggested.

"But now we must say something to Sissi. She helped us a lot today, right?" Jeremy said, turning to Sissi.

"That trick with pad was fast. Good job, dear." Odd said.

" You did a great job today." Yumi supported.

"No doubt about it." Aelita supported too.

"Agree." William finished.

"What about you, Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"I should say... Whelcome to the club." Ulrich said in joy.

Sissi cried and hugged Jeremy,"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She ran to the elevator,"I need to show Monica where is her place." Sissi pushed a button and elevator doors closed.

"What data was in the flie, that GLaDOS sent you." Aelita asked.

" This file is greatly encrypted, but this code is easier than in Your farther's diary, so it wouldn't be hard to crack." The blode said, reading the main info about Cybervenom:

**Subject: HYDRO-7CYBERVENOM-12.2**

**Species: Cyber-parasite Class: D**

**Race: Ultralink**

_"What is an Ultralink_?" Jeremy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>|Credits|<strong>

**|Aelita - Sharon Mann|**

**|Jeremy - Sharon Mann|**

**|Odd - Matthew Geczy|**

**|Ulrich - Barbara Weber-Scaff|**

**|Yumi - Mirabelle Kirkland|**

**|William - David Gasman|**

**|Sissi - Jodi Forrest|**

**|Hiroki - Barbara Weber-Scaff|**

**|GLaDOS - Ellen McLain|**

**|Wheatley - Stephen Merchant|**

**|XANA-Herb - David Gasman|**

**|Cybervenom - Trevor Devall |**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all. Attention everyone, After this episode will be another one and after it will be a Christmas Special. If you have questions or you want something to see in next episodes, just review. <strong>

**I need reviews. PLEASE!**

**P.S. Next time: #85 A dog problem.**


End file.
